Naruto après the last
by pikami
Summary: Histoire centrée sur le couple Naruto/Hinata. Ce passant après le film Naruto the last. Suivont les aventures de Naruto, Hinata et leurs amis. Je ne créerais pas de couples hors du commun sauf pour certains personnages qui n'ont pas de couple de base. Spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas regarder le film
1. le retour du couple

Nous sommes le 14 juillet, le jour de la fête du village de Konoha. Le temps est magnifique, un ciel bleu sans nuage et Aucun un soleil brillant haut dans le ciel.

Deux personnes en formation de are se balader main dans la village Main dans le. Un jeune couple, un homme blond Avec des yeux bleus, Naruto Uzumaki et une femme de with aspire cheveux foncés et des blancs Yeux de fils typique clan, Hinata Hyûga.

«- Dit, Hinata ça te dit Qu'on aille à la fête et voir le feux d'artifice ensemble de Ce soir? dit Naruto

-Heu ... Bien sur rien ne me ferait plus de plaisir, Naruto-kun

-D'accord Dans CE CAS je viendrais te chercher vers CE de Soir de Heures Dix-neuf chez toi.

-D'accord Je serais prête-! Dis Hinata sûre d'elle

-Il Is déjà midi je ferais better de te raccompagner chez toi Avant que ton père ne me MAR.

-Oui Se Serais, plus prudent. Dit Hinata en rigolant. »

Et Naruto raccompagna Hinata Chez Elle Toujours main dans la main. Au moment où where ILS arrivèrent devant la porte de chez Hinata, Naruto projeta vite Hinata vers lui et l'embrassa non long moment avant de lui dire:

«-A Tout à l'heure ma chérie!

-A Tout à l'heure mon amour! Dit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau »

...

Il était dix-huit heures au moment où where Naruto décida de se verser le Préparer festival. Il alla Prendre une douche, il se coiffa (choisi chez rare Naruto) et enfila non kimono orange, juin ceinture noire et la spirale du clan Uzumaki Dans fils dos et sur fils bras gauche inscrit en noir. Une Fois PRÊT IL SE TOUT vers dirigea contenu le domaine Hyûga.

Du côté de chez Hinata:

Hinata chantonnait DEPUIS Que Naruto lui Avait Proposé d'aller à la fête du village with lui. Quand Elle percuta violemment Quelqu'un

«-Oh! Excusez-moi je étais Dans mes pensées et ... dit Hinata

\- Le de de Ma fille tu, plus en plus de Contente DEPUIS Que tu sors with this Uzumaki, je ne l'aime pas trop Mais il arrive à te Rendre heureuse donc je suis quand même content pour toi. Pourquoi pas es-par Mais tu si joyeuse que tu me es DEPUIS rentrée?

-Na ... Naruto au Festival M'a de Invité et ensuite à aller voir le feu d'artifice Avec lui, je vais aller Alors me Préparer Parcé Qu'il est Presque l'heure. Dit Hinata Toute rouge.

-Bon D'accord je ne t'y AUTORISE Mais rentre pas après Une heure du matin d'accord? Passe Une bonne soirée! Dit Hiashi with a léger sourire Que sa fille ne may pas voir

-Je Vous Remercié père. Dit Hinata en s'inclinant. »

Hinata soi PRÉPARA ET enfila non kimono blanc Avec des feuilles d'érables rouges et juin ceinture jaune / orange, CE QUI EST TRES BIEN Assorti AVEC CES blancs de Yeux. Elle commenca à se Perdre Dans des ses pensées Jusqu'a Ce que la Ramène Quelqu'un à la Réalité.

«-Hinata-Sama, Naruto is devant la porte et vient vous Chercher.

-D'a ... D'accord j'y vais tout de suite Prevenez père que je te suis partie.

-Bien, Hinata-sama Passez Une bonne soirée »

Une Fois devant la porte:

«-Coucou Naruto-kun, j'ai trop Hâte d'aller au Festival avec toi. Dit-elle en sautant dans les bras de Naruto et en l'embrassant Avec passion.

-Oh! Salut, et bien ça c'est un accueil, je te ai Autant- manqué? Dit-il en lui rendant son fils baiser.

-Tu Sais DEPUIS des Annees je ne Cesse de Penser à toi, Alors DEPUIS Qu'on sorte ensemble je pense encore, plus à toi.

-Bon Sur ne va pas chez toi en restait devant pendentif juin éternité. Allons-y. Dit-il en lui Intendant sa principale

-D'accord. Dit-elle en rougissant et en lui Prenant la main »

Une Fois Arriver au niveau des échoppes, en couple notre préféré se balada Toujours main dans la main. Jusqu'au moment où where le ventre de Hinata se mis un gargouiller.

«-Et Bien, à se balader comme ça sur un pas vu l'heure passer et il is déjà 22h30. A Ce que j'ai Entendu toi aussi tu a faim. Viens on va aller manger un morceau, je Crois Que le tenir d'Ichiraku ai pas loin, si tu Sauf comme envie d'Ailleurs aller mangeoire. Répliqua Naruto tout sourire

-Non, Ichiraku me vas très bien, Allons manger! »

ILs mirent Une bonne demi-heure versez manger à la cause de Naruto Qui Mangea huit boles avant d'être rassasié Alors qu'Hinata ne en Mangea Qu'un.

«-Viens, Hinata ça va bientôt Être l'heure du feu d'artifice. Je Connais Un endroit Parfait pour aller le regarder.

-Tu Sais que je te serais capable de te Suivre jusqu'au bout du monde Se il le faut. Allons see this feu d'artifice! »

Le fameux Endroit de Naruto ne etait Autre Que Le visage de pierre de fils père, Le Quatrième Hokage. Naruto Était à demi-allongé Avec la tête d'Hinata sur fils torse est qui le regarde with passion.

Le feu d'artifice commenca et les tourtereaux le regardèrent with de grands émerveillés Yeux.

«-Hinata, Je aimerais te poser la question de juin.

-Oui, Naruto-kun Qu'est-ce qu'il ya?

-Ca Fait déjà six mois Que l'on est ensemble et je me disais que tu me Pourrais venir habiter chez moi. Tu en penses quoi?

-Oh, Naruto ... commenca Hinata les yeux pleins de larmes brillant. Ça me ferais vraiment très plaisir, Mais le Problème c'est mon père, je ne sais pas d'accord Se il sérums. Il Faudrait que tu me Demandes de Lui verser voir Se il is d'accord.

-que ... Que je request Directement à ... à ton père commenca Naruto Qui commenca à avoir peur. Je ... Oui Je irais lui Demander des que je te ramènerais. Enfin si j'y arrive.

-Je Sais Que mon père may faire très peur Mais toi tu en juin Volonté de fer Que très peu de personnes PEUVENT briser Alors mon père ne devrait pas te faire peur et si tu Puis comme Besoin de courage je peux te Donnais. Fit-elle en embrassant Naruto

-IL Commence à se faire tard je ferais better de te ramenais chez toi si je veux Que ton père ACCEPTE ma Requête.

-Oui, Je sais que tu vas réussir à le Convaincre »

Une Fois devant la demeure Hyûga:

«-Bon, Bah je Crois is Qu'on arrive. Dit Naruto Qui commençait à trembler.

-Naruto-Kun, Pourquoi Tu tremble? Tu as froid?

-Non CE Ne pas ça, c'est ton père Qui me fait Un peu peur.

-Oui Je Peux Comprendre à moi aussi il me fais peur des fois, je Mais crois en toi. Tu vas y arriver La. Et le ré-Elle embrassa de plus belle.

-Oh! Hinata-sama vous ÊTES rentrée.

-Oui Kô. Est-ce que père est encore levé?

-Oui, Vous Voulez Que je aille Chercher maître Hiashi?

Se il-te-plaît -Oui »

Quelques minutes plus tard Hiashi Était Arrivé devant la porte de sa demeure.

«-Pourquoi Me as-tu fais venir jusqu'ici?

-Je Vous Voudrais Speaking Hiashi-sama. Monter Naruto répondit-qui-en plus RAPIDEMENT Que Hinata

Que -Et veux-tu me demander?

-Je Voudrais Que Hinata vienne habiter avec moi! Dit Naruto Qui Avait reprit soudainement confiance en lui.

-Pourquoi Je laisserais ma fille Entre les Mains d'ONU avorton toi de COMME? Tu as beau Avoir un été en héros Battant Pain et pendentif la guerre, il ne en Reste pas Moins que je ne ai Toujours pas confiance en toi.

-Comme Vous le Savez déjà Hinata me aime DEPUIS des Annees Déjà Et Je m'en veux D'Avoir Ete also Aveugle pendants TOUTES Ces années. Mais maintenant on est ensemble is Hinata is Encore plus joyeuse DEPUIS. Je la protégerais Toujours et je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Fait vous à présent can Dès me faire confiance. Naruto criait sur Hiashi Presque.

-Je Vois que tu me as du respondent et vu comment tu parle de ma fille Je Vois tu Qué tiens à Elle. Tu es la Convaincu, je accepte Que Hinata aille habiter avec toi. Mais ne te méprends ACDE ne wants pas dire que je te te fais confiance. confit de ma fille de Djé Mais ne lui fais pas de mal also bien physiquement Que moralement sinon tu aura a faire à moi. C'est clair!

-Oui Monsieur c'est bien clair. N'aillez Crainte je ne ferais jamais de mal à Votre fille je l'aime trop verser lui faire ça!

-Bon Je vais vous laissez Tous les deux. Hinata dormiras ici cette nuit Mais Elle may aller habiter chez toi Quand Elle veut.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur. Dit Naruto en s'inclinant

-Tu Comme réussi Naruto! C'est trop génial! Je suis super-contente on va enfin Pouvoir vivre ensemble. Cria Hinata folle de joie. Elle se précipita d'embrasser Naruto

-Ah Oui je oubliais, tiens.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est Les clés de chez moi, Comme demain je suis en mission et je sais pas Combien de paires de temps va durer Elle tu Pourrat aller deposer tes affaires same si je ne suis pas là. Bon tu ferais bien de Rentrer. Je viendrais te Prévenir Quand je serais rentré. Je te aime, ma chérie.

-Merci Pour tes clés, je te aime also, mon amour. Fit Hinata en embrassant Naruto langoureusement avant de Rentrer chez Elle.


	2. la demande

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Naruto et Hinata vivaient ensemble et le soleil pointa le bout de son nez ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Naruto. Il se leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Hinata et alla préparer le petit déjeuner pour lui et sa petite-amie. Quand il fût neuf heures il décida d'aller réveiller l'amour de sa vie en douceur en lui caressant les cheveux et en l'embrassant. Quand elle fût réveiller Naruto lui ramena le petit-déjeuner au lit (un plateau) qui contenait une tasse de thé vert, des toasts, du beurre et de la confiture.

« -Dit donc mon amour c'est rare que tu te réveilles avant moi.

-Oui mais aujourd'hui aucun de nous deux n'a de mission grâce au jour de congé que l'on a pu prendre. C'est notre première Saint-Valentin et puis avec ce que tu as prévu ce soir j'ai hâte.

-Le jour de congé c'est dû au fait que le Hokage c'est Kakashi et que tu as été son élève. Et puis ce qui est prévus ce soir c'est juste un dîner dans un restaurant un peu chic enfin avec les moyens que l'on a.

-Oui peut-être mais moi ça me conviens parfaitement et puis du moment que je suis avec toi tout me vas.

-Tu te rends compte qu'on est le seul couple à avoir un jour de congé pour la Saint-Valentin. Dans tous les autres couples au moins une des deux personnes à une mission. C'est quand même triste, non ? Pour le jour des amoureux ils ne pourront pas voir leur autre moitié. Heureusement que ce ne soit pas notre cas, sinon je n'aurait pas été concentrer de toute la mission et je n'aurais fait que pensé à toi.

-Oui moi aussi je penses que ça aurait été mon cas, mais bon au final ce n'est pas arrivé alors arrêtons d'y penser. Répondit Naruto en déposant délicatement un baiser sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée. Sakura m'a dit que Sasuke avait finalement accepter ces sentiments et que maintenant ils sortent ensemble. Mais Sasuke est parti pour une longue mission du coup ils ne vont se voir que dans un moment.

\- C'est une super nouvelle pour Sakura depuis le temps qu'elle attendait cela. Elle doit être très contente.

-Oui elle m'a annoncé ça pendant la mission avec un énorme sourire. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi heureuse. »

(le reste de la conversation n'est pas très important donc je préfère la passée)

Notre couple avait discuté pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que le temps du dîner arrive. Naruto avait fait un effort sur les vêtements. En effet il était habillé d'une chemise orange et d'un pantalon noir avec des sandales de ninja noires. Hinata quant à elle avait enfilé une sublime robe violet clair, des boucles d'oreilles blanches et des sandales blanches.

Une fois au restaurant Naruto commanda un bol de ramen (et oui on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes). Alors qu'Hinata commanda un zenzai (soupe sucrée de haricots avec des boulette sucrées), son plat préféré.

Une fois le dessert fini vint l'heure des cadeaux.

« -Oh, Hinata, c'est…

-Oui, c'est la fameuse écharpe, je n'avait pas trouvé le temps de la tricoter avant, alors je te l'offre maintenant. Il y a aussi une boite de chocolat au fond du sac.

-Oh c'est vraiment très gentil et puis l'écharpe a une valeur sentimentale pour nous.

-Oui c'est pour ça que je te l'ai offerte maintenant. Et mon cadeau ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié !

-Je suis peut-être idiot mais pas à ce point. Donc comme ça tu veux ton cadeau. Le voilà. »

A ces mots Naruto se leva et mit un genoux à terre près de la chaise de Hinata, sortit un écrin contenant une bague en or blanc avec un petit diamant en son centre.

« -Oh ! Naruto c'est… Répondit Hinata qui se mit les main sur la bouche l'air choquée et qui commençait a pleuré de joie en devinant ce que Naruto allait faire.

-Ma très jolie Hinata Hyûga, depuis que je t'ai avoué mon amour je ne cesse de penser à toi. Tu m'a ensorcelé, voilà déjà huit mois que je t'aime à la folie et maintenant je te demande si tu me ferais le très grand honneur de devenir ma femme ?

-Oh… Naruto… Je… Oui se sera avec un grand plaisir ! Répondit Hinata qui se jeta dans les bras de Naruto toujours en pleurant de joie. »

Naruto lui mis la bague au doigt. Ils entendirent des applaudissement et des hurlements de joie venant des personnes du restaurant qui avait observé toute la scène. Le serveur arriva et leur donna l'addition. Naruto paya. il prit le cadeau de Hinata, porta Hinata dans ses bras et ils rentrèrent comme ça.

Une fois rentrer et en pyjama, ils allèrent dans le lit discuter. Naruto été allongé et torse nu et Hinata été en sous-vêtement et la tête sur le torse de Naruto.

« -Naruto tu m'as tellement surprise aujourd'hui, surtout avec la demande en mariage aussi tôt dans notre relation. Pas que ça me déplaise, au contraire, j'imaginais bien que cela arriverait un jour. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je t'aime autant mon amour. Mais il va falloir en parler à mon père. Elle disait ça en enlaçant et en embrassant Naruto.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, mon ange.

-Na...Naruto je… commmença Hinata en rougissant.

-Oui qu'y a t-il ?

-Je… J'ai envie de toi. »

A ces mots Hinata devint toute rouge et Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

« -Je n'osais pas te demander. Dit Naruto tout sourire »

Après cela Naruto et Hinata enlevèrent le peu de vêtements qu'ils avaient et passèrent la meilleure nuit de leur vie. (vous voyez où je veux en venir et puis cela va favoriser votre imagination)

Le lendemain matin, Naruto entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, il se leva et regarda Hinata nue à coté de lui. Il se rappela tout à coup de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer et cette vision le fit rougir et sourire. Il mit son caleçon qui était par terre et alla ouvrir.

« -Tiens Kiba, pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Je viens chercher Hinata, on a une mission et comme elle était en retard, ce qui n'est pas à son habitude, on m'a envoyé la chercher. Mais dit moi qu'est ce que vous avez fait cette nuit tout les deux ? Demanda Kiba avec un grand sourire en voyant les vêtement de Hinata et de Naruto par terre dans l'entrée.

-Ce qu'on a fait cette nuit ne te regarde pas ! Elle ne m'a pas parlé de mission, c'est bizarre.

-Elle a simplement dû oublié avec votre jour de congé. Dit lui de préparait ces affaires pour une mission qui va durer plusieurs jours.

-OK ! Attends moi ici je vais la réveiller.

\- OK ! Pas de problème. »

Naruto alla réveiller Hinata en douceur, la prévena pour la mission. Elle prit un petit déjeuner rapide.

« -Fait attention à toi, mon ange. Tu vas me manquer. Je t'aime. Dit Naruto en embrassant sa fiancée

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je le suis toujours. Tu vas me manquer aussi. Je t'aime fort. Elle enlaça et embrassa longuement Naruto avant de partir avec Kiba »

Une fois arriver avec son équipe :

« -Hinata c'est quoi la bague à ton doigt ? Elle est nouvelle. Demanda Kurenaï-sensei

-Ou...Oui c'est… c'est Na… Naruto-kun qui me l'a offerte hier. C'est...c'est une bague de fiançailles

-QUOI ! répondirent en cœur Shino, Kiba et Kurenaï

-Tu vas te marier ? Demanda Shino

-Oui on n'a pas parler des détails mais oui. Le problème c'est qu'il va falloir qu'on en parle à mon père, et j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction.

-C'est n'est pas la peine ma fille, j'ai tout entendu. L'interrompit Hiashi

-Père mais que faites vous ici ?

-Peu importe,tu allais me le dire quand que tu allais te marier avec cet Uzumaki ?!

-Bah, euh… Je… Peut-être après la mission. S'il te plaît ne t'énerve pas.

-Je ne suis pas énervé. Et puis ce n'ait peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Il a l'air de te rendre heureuse et cela me rends heureux. Je suis fière de toi. Ta sœur sera fière de toi. Et ta mère de là où elle est je suis qu'elle est fière de toi également. Félicitation. Hinata Uzumaki.

-Père… Je… merci !

-Bon je te laisse j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Bonne chance pour ta mission.

-Oui

-FÉLICITATION HINATA ! crièrent l'équipe 8 en cœur.

-Sinon si on passait à la mission. Demanda Shino impassible, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Oui, tu as raison, c'est votre première mission de rang S. Selon certaines informations Hidan membres de l'Akatsuki et tueur de Asuma,«neutralisé» par Shikamaru se serait libéré de son piège. Il faut qu'on aille vérifier cela, car si c'est le cas il aura sûrement envie de se venger de Konoha vu ce qu'il c'est passé il y a quelques années. Finit par dire Kurenaï

-Oui ! Dirent tous ensemble Kiba, Shino et Hinata,tendit que Akamaru se contenta d'aboyer»

Suite à cela l'équipe 8 alla effectuer sa mission qui durera plusieurs jours, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qui allait se passer.

Naruto s'inquiéta pour sa future femme, il eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il espérait vraiment qu'il se faisait un film et que tout allait bien se passait pour Hinata.


	3. la mission

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-journée que l'équipe 8 marchait vers la frontière avec Ame no kuni car selon l'ordre de mission c'est là que Hidan aurait été aperçu en train de tuer des civils. Mais ils n'étaient qu'à la moitié de leur objectif et la nuit commençait à tomber, donc Kurenaï décida qu'il était temps de placer le campement pour la nuit.

« -Allez, Hinata dis nous ce que tu as fait cette nuit avec Naruto! Cria Kiba

-Kiba ce ne sont pas tes affaires, je fais ce que je veux. Et puis Naruto et moi on est fiancés donc arrête de poser ce genre de questions c'est gênant et très embarrassant. Répondit Hinata à moitié énervé et rougissant.

-Ah, je vois, vous l'avez fait c'est ça ? A peine majeurs et vous n'êtes déjà plus vierges, à les jeunes maintenant !

-Ki...Kiba a...arrête c'est gênant.

-J'avais raison. Alors c'était comment ?

-KIBA arrête de poser ce genre de questions à Hinata, leur vie intime ne te regarde pas et puis Hinata est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut faire. Répliqua assez calmement (comme toujours) Shino.

-D'accord, c'est bon j'ai compris, j'arrêtes. Excuses-moi Hinata je ne voulais pas t'embarrassais.

-C'est pas grave, Kiba je te pardonne.

-Oh, regardez les comme ils sont mignons c'est quatre là. Je vais pouvoirs en faire un vrai festin. Répondit un homme roux avec de longs cheveux, les yeux verts, une balafre lui traversant le visage et portant le bandeau de Ame barré autour de son bras.

-C'est un Nukenin de Ame ! Mais que vient-il faire ici ? Demanda Kurenaï

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Kiba à notre inconnu.

-Vous me posez beaucoup de questions, mais je vais y répondre. Je suis Meji Ekoba, comme vous l'avez dit je suis un Nukenin de Ame et disons que c'est moi qui ai dit à votre village avoir vu Hidan près de la frontière avec Ame.

-Quelque chose me dit que cette information est fausse, je me trompe ?

-Non, effectivement, Hidan est toujours dans son trou et il n'en sortira jamais sauf si quelqu'un veut voir son retour ce qui n'est le cas de personne pour le moment. Mais voyez vous ce que je suis venu chercher, je viens de l'obtenir.

-Quoi, mais comment ?

-HINATA NON ! »

Meji avait avait placé un clone derrière Hinata, l'assomma et parti avec elle sur ces épaules comme un sac à patates.

Meji arriva devant un immense rocher sur lequel apparaissait un sceau. Meji exécuta quelque mudras et le rocher disparu un court instant pour que Meji puisse passer.

Quelques heures plus tard Hinata se réveilla attacher à ce qui ressemble à une croix de crucifixion, les pied attachés ensemble et les mains attachées de part et d'autre de la croix. Elle avait très mal à la tête. La pièce où elle était est vide, quand soudain elle entendit un bruit.

« -Oh, je vois que tu es réveillée, c'est bien on va pouvoir s'amuser tout les deux.

-Espèce de monstre ! Qu'attends tu de moi ?

Il la gifla et répliqua :

-ICI C'EST MOI QUI POSE LES QUESTIONS, C'EST COMPRIS ? Bon je vais quand te le dire car j'en avait l'intention à la base. Donc ce que je veux de toi, tout d'abord ton byakugan et ensuite des informations sur Konoha.

-Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu ferais pour m'arrêter, et puis disons que si tu n'obéis pas je serais moins gentil. A ces mots il sortit différents types d'armes et d'objets de tortures. Bon tout d'abord dit moi tout ce que tu sais sur le jinchûriki Naruto Uzumaki !

-Je ne sais pas qui sait et je ne sais même pas ce que jinchûriki veut dire.

-Tu mens ! Si tu ne veux rien me dire comme ça alors peut-être que sous l'emprise de la torture tu parleras ! Il sortit un kunai empoisonné et lui planta dans le bras gauche.

Hinata hurla de douleur un court instant puis elle eu des sueurs froides et des sortes d'hallucinations où elle voyait Naruto se faire tuer en boucle pendant une heure. Après cela elle était comme zombifier et lui dévoila que Naruto est son fiancé.

-Et bien tu vois ma mignonne quand tu veux tu peux parler, mais ce n'est pas suffisant dit m'en plus.

-Va te faire foutre, connard. Elle lui cracha dessus.

-Ah c'est comme ça que tu le prends.

A ces mots il baissa le short et la culotte de Hinata pour laisser apparaître son sexe. Quant à lui, il délaissa son pantalon sur le sol et laissa apparaître son membre très imposant et bien dressé.

-Non, je ne veux pas ! Dit Hinata qui s'agita et paniqua en devinant ce que s'apprêtait à faire l'homme.

-Oh ! Tu n'as pas le choix ma jolie, je n'ai pas pu me soulager avec une vraie femme depuis très longtemps, alors maintenant je vais me faire un plaisir de te violer et de te faire mal. Tu daigneras peut-être à me parler après.

Il gifla Hinata pour qu'elle arrête de se débattre et la pénétra très violemment ce qui pour effet de dégager un gros cris de douleur à la jeune fille.

-Oui continue de hurlait pour moi. Dit l'homme au bort de l'extase.

Il fit quelques mouvements de va et vient avant de se déverser en elle et de se retirer.

\- Alors maintenant tu vas parler ?

-Non, tu rêves.

-Si tu le prends comme ça je vais me servie de toi comme punching-ball pendant un petit moment

Il frappa Hinata partout sur le corps pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance. Elle avait son bras gauche fracturé à deux endroits, plusieurs côtes cassées et un gros traumatisme crânien. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs heures qu'Hinata se réveilla, elle avait mal partout et pouvait à peine bouger la tête, mais malgré la douleur elle pouvait toujours parler très légèrement.

-C'est … Tout … ce dont … tu es … capable. Dit Hinata en toussant et en crachant du sang.

-Ah oui, on fait sa rebelle mais tu n'a pas l'air très en forme. Tu n'est toujours pas prédisposée a me dire autres chose sur ton petit-copain ?

-Tu sais à part te dire que je vis à Konoha avec Naruto c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je sais que c'est un jinchûriki que depuis très peu de temps alors j'en sais pas plus.

-TU MENS ! TU VEUX SIMPLEMENT PROTÉGER TON COPAIN ! PARLE, SINON JE TE SAIGNE !

-Même si je dois en mourir, je le protégerais toujours car je n'est pas encore était capable de le faire. Fais-moi ce que tu veux je ne dirais plus rien sur lui !

-Ah, tu la joue gros dur. Si c'est ce que tu veux TU VAS MOURIR ! »

Après cela Hinata ferma les yeux pleins de larmes murmura un « désolé Naruto, je t'aimerais toujours, adieu » et attendis la mort. Meji planta des kunai partout dans le corps de Hinata et en enleva certains pour que la douleur soit plus grande. Et Hinata cria pendant un long moment avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Du côté de l'équipe 8 :

« -Comment on va faire pour retrouver Hinata, ça fait déjà des heures qu'on la cherche sans indices. Dit Shino

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Vous avez entendu ? On aurait dit la voix de Hinata, elle venait du Sud, le seul endroit où nous n'avons pas été. Cria Kiba

-Allons voir là-bas nous trouverons peut-être des indices. Répliqua Kurenaï. »

Une fois sur place il trouvèrent le rocher. Kiba demanda à Akamaru s'il sent l'odeur d'Hinata et Akamaru fit un aboiement pour dire que dire que oui. Kurenaï utilisa un genjutsu pour faire disparaître le rocher. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et virent Hinata inconsciente et très mal en point.

« -Kiba va voir Hinata, regarde si elle est toujours vivante et si c'est le cas met la sur Akamaru pour qu'il la ramène à l'hôpital de Konoha. Finit par dire Kurenaï sous le choc de l'état d'Hinata.

-Elle est encore vivante. Dit Kiba soulagé et qui décrocha Hinata et la posa sur Akamaru.

-QUE FAITES VOUS LA ! NE TOUCHEZ PAS A MON JOUET !Cria Meji

-Hinata est notre amie et on ne te laissera p as la tuer, tu vas devoir nous combattre! Cria Shino

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez, soit, nous allons nous battre. Faites ce que vous voulez de cette traînée de toute façon elle est presque morte, cela fait une heure qu'elle est dans cet état.

-ESPECE D'ORDURE ! COMMENT OSES-TU TRAITER NOTRE AMIE DE LA SORTE ! Hinata est la plus forte de notre équipe. TU VAS PAYER POUR CE QUE TU AS DIT ET FAIS!Cria Kiba hors de lui. (Akamaru étant déjà parti en direction de Konoha).

Et un combat s'en suivit. Meji utilisait des jutsus se servant d'aiguilles, typique de Ame. Shino bloqua les aiguilles avec ses insectes. Kurenaï, elle, utilisa son jutsu de l'illusion avec un arbre pour bloquer l'adversaire pendant que Kiba utilisa le taijutsu et lui asséna de puissant coup au torse, pour plus d'impact. Kiba s'étant bien défoulait, Shino décida de l'achever en lui envoyant des insectes pour lui aspirer la totalité de son chakra. Une fois ceci fais, Kurenaï relâcha sa technique et Meji tomba raide mort au sol.

Quelques heures plus tard l'équipe 8 était de retour devant les portes de Konoha avec Akamaru qui attendait son maître pour le prévenir qu'il avait bien emmener Hinata à l'hôpital.

L'équipe 8 arriva à l'hôpital et aperçut toute la famille de Hinata et de Naruto dans la salle d'attente devant le bloc opératoire, tous étaint tristes.

« -Et dites, tout le monde pourquoi vous tirez ces têtes ? Demanda Kiba

-Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant pour Hinata ? Elle était en mission avec vous. Répondit Naruto qui pleurait.

-On sait qu'elle est grièvement blessée, mais on l'a amener ici pour qu'elle se fasse soigner.

-Et bien vois-tu ça fait des heures qu'elle est dans cette pièce et on a eu aucune nouvelles à part que ça va être très difficile de la soigner.

-Eh, Naruto n'oublie pas que l'on parle de Hinata, elle est forte, elle s'en sortira. J'en suis sûre. Répliqua Kurenaï qui est optimiste de sa réponse.

-J'espère que vous avez raison, il faut que je crois en elle. Après tout c'est ma fiancée ! Mais pour que l'on puisse se marier il faut d'abord qu'Hinata guérisse. »

C'est à ce moment là que la porte du bloc opératoire s'ouvrit et laissa place à une Sakura épuisée mais qui paraît quelque peu soulager.

« -Elle a quelques côtes cassées, le bras gauche cassé et un traumatisme crânien mais elle est sauvée. Dit Sakura avec un léger sourire.

Tout le monde se mit à sourire et a souffler de soulagement.

-Le problème c'est qu'elle est dans le coma et on ne peut pas savoir quand elle se réveillera. Reprit Sakura.

-Dans le coma ? Tu peux développer ? Demanda Naruto qui était de nouveau inquiet.

-Oui. Si tu préfère c'est comme si elle dormait, sauf qu'on ne peut pas la réveiller, il faut attendre qu'elle le fasse elle même, ce qui peut être court comme long. Mais il y a autre chose.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore.

-Elle a été violer !

-QUOI !Où est l'ordure qui lui à fait ça ? Demanda Naruto plein de rage.

-On l'a tuer. Dit Shino sur le même ton neutre qu'à son habitude.

-Est-ce qu'on peut quand même aller la voir ? Demanda Hanabi

-Oui, quand on l'aura mis dans une chambre, ce qui sera bientôt fait.

-Et que lui voulait-il ?

-Ça, on l'ignore, on ne lui pas laisser le temps de le dire et Hinata était déjà inconsciente quand on est arrivé. Il faudra attendre qu'elle aille mieux pour lui demander. »

Naruto était devant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital d'Hinata, cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'elle était dans le coma. Comme à son habitude, Naruto changea les fleurs, prit une chaise et alla s'asseoir à côté de Hinata,il lui caressait les cheveux. Quand soudain il s'endormit.

Il sentit quelque chose lui caressait les cheveux et appelé légèrement son nom. Quand il ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête il s'aperçut que c'était Hinata.

« Hi...Hinata tu es réveillé !

-Na...ru...to. Dit Hinata faiblement

-Évite de trop parler tu es encore faible. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué et fait m'inquiétait. Je t'aime tellement. Il prit Hinata dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-Aïe, je t'aime aussi. Elle l'embrassa à son tour.

-Je t'ai fait mal, désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je dois juste avoir quelques côtes cassées. Tu sais ce que ce type m'a fait ?

-Oui, je sais qu'il t'a violer. Dit-il en baissant la tête de peine.

-Oui et tu sais ça m'a énormément marqué surtout la douleur que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là. Et…

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme lui. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal comme lui t'a fait du mal. Et puis rappelles-toi de notre première fois ce n'était pas comme ça.

-Oui je sais que tu n'était pas comme ça, mais je vais quand même avoir de temps pour me refaire à l'idée. Je suis désolé.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas de ta faute, je serais patient on le referas que quand tu me diras que tu seras prête. Et puis on est un couple et bientôt mariés alors on se doit de faire face à cet incident ensemble. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui, merci Naruto tu es vraiment génial. Je t'aime. Elle se jeta dans ces bras et l'embrassa avec passion.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon ange. Bon c'est bien tout ça mais je vais aller prévenir un médecin de ton réveil.

-D'accord, reviens vite ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard Naruto était de retour avec Sakura qui examina Hinata et lui expliqua toute la situation et toutes les blessure qu'elle avait. Elle pourrait sortir dans un peu plus de deux semaines si tout se passe bien.

« -Mais en faites je ne t'ai pas demander. Que voulait le type qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

-Il voulait le byakugan et des informations sur Naruto. Il m'a torturé et j'ai juste dit que l'on était fiancés et que je ne sais que depuis quelques semaines ce que veut dire le mot «jinchûriki».

-Il voulait des infos sur moi. Mais pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi a-t-il parlé de jinchûriki ?

-Il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet, désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ma puce, tu as a fait tout ce que tu as pus pour résister à ce type. Et il continua d'embrasser Hinata. »

Sakura laissa le couple en toute intimité. Toute la famille et les amis de Hinata ont été mis au courant de son réveil. Tout le monde alla la voir et était content.

Au bout de deux semaines Hinata sortit de l'hôpital et le couple pouvait organisé le mariage. Il avait été décider qu'il se passerait le 9 juillet.


	4. le mariage

Nous sommes le 9 juillet et le soleil brille sur Konoha. La plupart des habitants du village sont contents car aujourd'hui sera célébré le mariage du héros de Konoha : Naruto Uzumaki et de Hinata Hyûga.

Un blond aux yeux bleus se regardait dans le miroir, il été habillé avec un magnifique costume blanc avec une chemise orange et une rose rouge dans la poche de sa veste.

« -Arrête de stressé, tu devrais être heureux, non ?

-Oui c'est le cas mais c'est pas toi qui te maries Shikamaru ! On verra quand tu décideras de te lançais avec Temari, comment tu seras et on en reparlera à ce moment !

-Tu sais très bien que je suis un feignant professionnel, mais j'envisages de la faire bientôt tu vois donc laisses moi juste le temps.

-Oui, j'ai hâte de voir ça. Mais sinon pourquoi tu est venu me voir ?

-Ah, je suis venu te chercher car c'est le moment.

-Ok, je me calmes et j'arrives.

-D'accord »

Pendant ce temps dans une immense demeure.

« -Onee-sama, il va falloir partir si tu ne veux pas être en retard à ton propre mariage.

-Ou...oui. J'a...j'arrive.

-Eh, déstresse tu vas épouser l'homme que tu as toujours aimer alors souffle un bon coup et souris.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir c'est pas évident et puis ce n'es pas que je ne suis pas heureuse bien au contraire, je saute de joie dans ma tête mais c'est un jour très important pour Naruto et moi donc cela me fait un peu paniquer. Et sinon tu t'en sort comment avec Konohamaru.

-Qu..Quoi mai je ne sort pas avec Konohamaru ! Dit Hanabi toute rougissante et gênait.

-Ne te fatigues pas, va je sais que vous sortez ensemble car je vous ai vus vous embrasser au détour d'une ruelle alors que je revenais de mission.

-Bon d'accord j'avoue on sort ensemble mais ne dit rien à personne, d'accord ?

-Promis, bon et si on y allait sinon je vais être en retard. Dit Hinata. »

Naruto attendait face à un petit bureau où se trouvait Kakashi, actuel Hokage qui célébrera le mariage. Tous ses amis et la famille de sa future femme sont présent . Au côté de Naruto se trouve Sakura et Shikamaru, ses témoins. Naruto regarda ses amis qui souriaient quand soudain son regard se posa sur la femme qui enchante ces rêves, Hinata. Habiller d'une robe blanche, d'un serre tête orange tenant un voile blanc et une rose rouge dans les cheveux. Naruto est tellement éblouit par la beauté de sa femme qu'il ouvra grand la bouche.

Hinata avançait en agrippant le bras de son père jusqu'à arriver au milieu du chemin où son père lui lâcha le bras et la laissa aux mains de Naruto. Au côté de Hinata se tenait Kurenaï et Kiba ses témoins.

« -Naruto Uzumaki, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Hinata Hyûga ici présente ?Dit Kakashi (Kakashi vouvoie Naruto et Hinata car c'est une scène formelle:) )

-Oui, je le veux. Fit Naruto tout sourire en regardant Hinata dans les yeux.

-Hinata Hyûga voulez-vous prendre pour époux Naruto Uzumaki ici présent ?

-Oui, je le veux. Dit Hinata en regardant Naruto.

-Bien vous êtes à présent unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée. »

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et pris le cou de Hinata dans une main, la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement et passionnément sous le tonnerre d'applaudissement de l'assemblée.

Kakashi demanda aux témoins de s'avancer et de signer les papiers.

Une fois tout cela fait nos jeunes mariés main dans la main suivis de près par toutes les autres personnes présentes se dirigèrent vers la place centrale du village où avait lieu le reste de la soirée.

La place était somptueusement décorée avec des lampions accrochereu mur des maisons, de grande tables décorés de blanc, de violet et de orange, avec beaucoup, beaucoup de nourritures et des ramens pour Naruto. Car selon lui un repas sans ramens n'est pas un repas.

Tout le monde alla s'installer autour de la grande table, par couples. Shikamaru à coté de Temari, Ino à coté de Saï, Chôji à coté de Karui, Lee à coté de Tenten, Kiba à coté de Tamaki et Shino à coté de Hana. Sasuke n'étant pas là, Sakura s'été mise à coté de Kakashi, pour ne pas être seule.

Chôji comme à son habitude mangea pour dix et Naruto mangea tous les ramens disponible.

Deux heures plus tard, une fois le repas terminé, vint l'heure de danser, au début se fut de la musique rythmée, qui bouge où tout le monde dansait en rigolant et en souriant et où notre couple favoris faisait des photos souvenir avec tout leurs amis. Puis tout d'un coup tout les regards se sont retrouvés tourner vers un Lee à genoux tenant un écrin dans sa main et une Tenten joyeuse et très étonnées.

« -Tenten, depuis que l'on fait équipe je t'admire,et depuis que l'on s'est avoués nos sentiments je veux vivre à tes côtés pour toujours. Alors veux tu devenir ma femme ?

\- Ou..oui bi...bien-sûr que je le veux. Répondit une Tenten les yeux pleins de larmes de joie.

-Génial ! Répondit Lee en prenant Tenten dans ses bras et en l'embrassant avec un énorme sourire à la façon Lee.

-Oh, je n'en reviens pas mes chers élèves vont se marier, c'est tellement génial. Fit un Gaï tellement ému par cette découverte. »

Naruto et Hinata étaient tellement heureux pour leurs amis qu'ils allèrent les félicités comme toutes les autres personnes présentes, d'ailleurs. Mais quelque chose troubla Naruto, en effet, Sakura était toute seule dans son coin avec un air triste.

« -Bah alors Sakura, pourquoi tu es triste ?

-Désolé Naruto ce n'est pas contre toi, mais j'aimerais tellement que Sasuke soit là, avec moi à danser .Dit Sakura qui commença à pleurer.

-Ne pleure pas Sakura. Fit Naruto qui enlaça Sakura pour la consoler. Tu sais très bien qu'il va revenir, il a juste besoin de temps et puis il est revenu il y a quelques mois pour t'avouer ses sentiments, ce que tu voulait depuis des années, non.

-Oui mais il aurait pu m'emmener avec lui s'il m'aime vraiment.

-Mais tu sais que c'est un voyage qu'il doit faire tout seul à cause de tout ce qu'il a fait. C'est son voyage de purgation.

-Oui c'est ce qu'il nous a dit avant de partir mais il y a une chose que je n'ai pas pu lui dire avant qu'il parte. Et je me dit que s'il l'aurait su peut-être serait-il resté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-JE… JE SUIS ENCEINTE ABRUTIS !Dit Sakura en frappant Naruto sur la tête.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! C'est vrai que Sasuke a le droit de savoir qu'il va être père non ?

-Oui quand je l'ai appris j'étais heureuse, mais comment veux-tu que je le mette au courant de mon état.

-Avant de partir il t'as bien laissé un aiglon pour que tu puisses le contacter, non ?

\- Oh, mais oui tu as parfaitement raison, tu sais que des fois tu es un véritable génie.

-Oui, on me l'a déjà dit. Mais au fait tu es enceinte depuis quand ?

-Je le sais depuis un mois mais je suis enceinte depuis trois mois apparemment. Tu m'excuseras de partir comme une voleuse au mariage de mon meilleur ami mais j'ai quelque chose à faire. Dit une Sakura toute souriante.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Envoie lui un message pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Fit Naruto avec son grand sourire habituel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait Sakura ? Demanda Hinata.

-Elle était triste que Sasuke ne sois pas avec elle, mais une nouvelle l'a rendu heureuse. Dit Naruto en embrassant Hinata

-Une nouvelle ?

-Oui, Sasuke et elle vont être parents.

-J'imagines bien Sasuke avec un bébé dans les bras. J'ai hâte de voir ça. Fit Hinata avec son sourire timide.

-Oui, moi aussi. Tu viens je crois que les autres nous attende. Ça va être l'heure des slows et ils veulent que ce soit nous qui dansions en premier. Dit Naruto en tendant la main à sa femme.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Les heures passaient, il était déjà très tard et les invités partaient les uns après les autres se coucher. Seul rester Tsunade complètement saoul et puis quelques autres personnes également saoul.

« -Bon je crois que tout le monde est parti excepté les quelques personnes saouls.

-Oui mais tu ne crois que l'on ferait mieux de les raccompagnés chez eux. Pour être sûr qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien.

-Oui je pense que se serais plus sage.

-Bon dans ce cas allons-y. »

Une fois les dix personnes en questions ramenaient chez eux :

« -Tu viens mon amour on ferait mieux de partir, profiter de notre lune de miel et de notre voyage de noces. Fit Hinata

-Oui, allons-y d'autant plus que la nuit va être longue car je vais tout faire pour que tu ne dormes pas.

-J'ai hâte, fit une Hinata toute rougissante. »

Hinata et Naruto passèrent une très bonne nuit sans dormir. Et quelques jours plus tard ils partirent pour leur voyage de noces sur les plages de sables chaud sur une île du pays de l'eau pour un mois.


	5. la vie est semée d'embûches

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Naruto et Hinata se sont mariés. Ils étaient heureux et rien n'avait changer dans leur relation. Notre couple était en train de discuter de tout et de rien pendant leur déjeuner, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« -Laisses, Hinata j'y vais.

-D'accord.

-Eh, salut Sakura, entres.

-Merci Naruto je ne viens pas vous déranger très longtemps.

-Ok de toute façon il n'y a aucun problème on est amis après tout. Bon qu'es-tu venue me dire ?

-J'ai envoyé une lettre à Sasuke comme tu me l'avais conseillé. Et j'ai reçu une réponse.

-Ah oui et alors, il était content

-Laisse-moi finir ! Oui, à ce qu'il m'a écrit il écrit surpris de l'apprendre, comme moi quand on me l'a annoncé. Mais il est ravi t il a même dit que comme il vient tout juste de finir sa mission, il va se dépêcher de rentrer. C'est génial, non ?

-Ouais c'est trop cool, tu me préviens quand il sera rentrer.

-Aucun problème, bon il faut qu j'y aille, je vous laisse. A plus.

-Salut.

-Naruto, moi aussi je vais y aller, j'ai une mission avec l'équipe 8. Dit Hinata qui se préparait à partir.

-D'accord fais attention à toi. Je t'aime. Dit Naruto en embrassant Hinata

-Promis je ferais attention. C'est une mission qui ne durera pas plus d'une journée normalement, ce n'ait qu'une mission de rang B. Je t'aime aussi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa encore à la porte.

« -Kiba qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je viens chercher Hinata. Elle n'est pas encore venu au point de rendez-vous.

-Quoi ? Mais elle est parti il y a une demi heure, c'est pas normal !

-Ah bon ? Elle est déjà partie, c'est vrai que c'est pas normal.

-Kiba ! J'ai des infos à propos d'Hinata. Intervint Shino tout essouflé.

-Alors qu'elles sont les nouvelles ?

-Elles ne sont pas très bonnes, malheureusement. Il y a plusieurs témoins qui affirment avoir vu Hinata transportée sur le dos de quelqu'un qui est partie vers le Sud .

-Ok, il faut qu'on aille la chercher et vite.

-Dans ce cas je viens avec vous. Fit Naruto avec son air déterminé.

-D'accord de toute façon une personne en plus pour les recherches n'est as de refus. »

Du côté de Hinata :

Quand Hinata ouvrit les yeux elle était par terre avec les mains et les pieds attachés.

« -Oh je vois que tu es réveillée. Tu en a mis un temps, ça fait deux heures que tu dort.

-Qui êtes vous et que me voulez vous ?

Il se pencha sur elle et essaye de lui arracher ces yeux. Mais Hinata se débattais tellement qu'il lâcha prise.

-Tu est mignonne comme ça tu sais, mais je suis sûre que sans tes vêtements tu es encore mieux.

-Non ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire.

-Ah, tu crois que ça fonctionne comme ça. Il pris Hinata par le cheveux et la traîna, jusqu'à arrivé au niveau de chaînes. Il attacha les poignets de Hinata aux chaînes et tira sur les chaînes de façon à ce que Hinata soit sur la pointe des pieds. Il lui fit une entaille au niveau de la poitrine.

-Comme ça tu ne pourra plus bouger, et oui cette lame est empoisonnée de façon a te paralysé, pas jusqu'à te tuer, juste assez pour que tu es du mal à respirer.

-Tu es une ordure, tu sais mes amis on dût se rendre compte que je me suis fait kidnapper.

-Le temps qu'ils arrivent jusqu'ici tu seras complètement à ma merci et tu en pourra tellement plus que me suppliera de te retirer tes yeux pour que je te laisse tranquille.

-Dans tes rêves peut-être. J'ai confiance en mes amis, ils me retrouveront où...que...je...sois. Hinata commençais a être essoufflé

-Je vois que le poison commence à faire effet c'est très bien tout ça.

Après cela il arracha les vêtements de Hinata et les siens également, ils étaient complètement nus.

-C'est vrai que tu est bien mieux comme ça. En plus tu sens tellement bon. Dit-il en reniflant Hinata. Regarde tu me fais bander tellement tu es attirante.

-Ne la touche pas ou tu vas le regretter ! Eloigne toi d'elle !

-Na...ru...to, tu...m'a re...trouvé.

-Bien sûr tu sais que je serais capable de te retrouver même à l'autre bout du monde. Naruto fit son plus beau sourire à Hinata pour la rassurer.

-Maintenant toi tu vas avoir regretter de toucher à ma femme. Naruto était devenu fou de rage. Il invoqua une cinquantaine de clone et ils le frappèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à terre. »

Naruto alla rejoindre Hinata. Il la détacha et la recupéra dans ces bras.

« -Na...ru...to, mer...ci de m'a...voir sauvé

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Mais tu dois avoir froid dans cette tenue, tiens. Il la recouvra d'une grosse couverture.

-Mer...ci, je t'ai...me . Dit Hinata qui était de plus en plus essouflé.

-Eh, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ce type t'a fait ?

-Pas grand...chose, juste...poi...son pas mor...tel.

-D'accord dans ce cas je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

-D'accord.

Une fois à l'hôpital :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, une fois que le poison sera dissipé avec cet antidote tu ira beaucoup mieux.

-Merci Ino .

-Et surtout, le bébé aussi va bien, le poison n'a pas l'air de l'avoir affecter.

-Le bébé ? Quel bébé ? Fit Naruto qui faisait de grand yeux surpris.

-Le vôtre, baka.

-Le...nôtre, c'est su..per, je vais ê...tre ma...man.

-Oui, félicitations tous les deux, bon je vais vous laisser digérer la nouvelle.

-Merci Ino .

-C'est génial Hinata, on va devenir une vraie famille.

-Oui, j'ai en...fin réa...lisé mon rê...ve qui était de créer une fa...mille avec toi.

-Oui moi aussi c'était le mien, étant donner que je n'ai jamais eu de famille je penser que en en réant une je serais heureux, mais en fait le fait d'être avec toi me rends déjà heureux et cette nouvelle me rend encore plus heureux.

-Oh, Naruto, c'est… si… gen...til. Dit Hinata qui commencer à pleurer.

-Oh, Hinata arrête de pleurer, ça me rend triste de te voir pleurer.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, je pleure juste parce que je suis heureuse.

-D'accord, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va beaucoup mieux. Tu n'a plus l'air d'avoir autant de mal à respirer que tout à l'heure.

-Oui, je crois que l'antidote a fait son effet, je peux de nouveaux bouger comme avant.

-C'est super ! Je t'aimes, tout comme ce bébé. Il dit cela en embrassant Hinata et en mettant une main sur le ventre de Hinata.

-Je t'aimes aussi Naruto.

-Et bien à ce que j'ai entendu, on va changer les couches de nos bébés ensemble, idiot !

-Sasuke, ça faisait longtemps, ta mission c'est bien passer.

-Une mission réussie comme d'hab. Enfin bref, félicitation tous les deux.

-Merci Sasuke. Répondirent à l'unisson Hinata et Naruto.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je suis juste venu te voir pour te dire que maintenant je suis dans les parages. Moi aussi j'ai envie d'aller retrouver ma femme, après tout elle ne sait pas encore que je suis rentré.

-Oui, c'est que maintenant toutes les personnes de notre bande sont mariés, on en a fait du chemin depuis l'académie. Tu diras bonjour à Sakura de ma part.

-Oui sans problème, salut. »


	6. une vie paisible?

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que notre couple préféré avait appris que la famille allait s'agrandir ce qui les mettaient en joie, bien évidemment. Ils avaient appris que la plupart de leurs amis allaient devenir parents également.

La grossesse d'Hinata se passait bien, excepté les effets secondaires de la grossesse, les nausées, les vertiges et actuellement c'est une forte fièvre qui la foudroie.

« -Alors Hinata ça ne va pas mieux ?

-Non, je suis toujours fatiguée et j'ai froid.

-Shizune, a dit que c'était normal avec la grossesse, ça va passer. Dit Naruto qui caressait les cheveux de Hinata.

-Oui je sais mais bon c'est tout de même gênant. Si j'avais su que pour avoir un bébé il y avait autant de contrainte pendant la grossesse, je me serais peut-être abstenue.

-Ne dit pas ça, et puis je pense que c'est juste toi qui n'a pas eu de chance. Regarde nos amis, tu es la seule a être aussi malade.

-Ouais, super et je devrais m'en réjouir.

-C'est vrai tu as raison. Désolé, à cause de moi tu es énervé et tu ne devrait pas car tu es déjà malade.

-Ce n'est pas grave, sinon tu n'avais pas dit que tu avais préparer à manger.

-Ah, oui c'est vrai, du riz avec un bouillon bien chaud. Tu devrais aller mieux après avoir manger ça.

-Oui ça a l'air super bon, tu peux me donner à manger car je n'est pas trop de force.

-Pas de problème ! Dit Naruto qui donna la première cuillère de nourriture à Hinata.

-Merci, tu es un amour.

-Je me disais qu'il faudrait que l'on cherche quelque chose de plus grand. On ne peut pas rester ici avec un bébé, ce n'est pas assez grand.

-Oui, tu as raison, nous pourrons faire ça une fois que j'irais mieux.

-D'accord de toute façon ne te préoccupe pas de ça pour le moment, concentre toi sur ta guérison.

-Oui, je vais aller dormir.

-Je vais devoir te laisser seule parce que j'ai une mission.

-Fais attention à toi, je t'aime. Dit Hinata en embrassant Naruto. »

Une semaine plus tard, Hinata allait beaucoup mieux. Avec Naruto ils ont visité plusieurs maisons mais aucune ne leur avait plus. Sauf une, et aujourd'hui ils retournes la visiter pour savoir s'ils vont vraiment l'acheter.

C'est une maison un peu en rond qui est composé de quatre chambres de deux salles de bain, une à chaque étage, d'une grande pièce principale qui contient le salon,la salle à manger et la cuisine. Et bien évidemment il y a un jardin. Elle est située au centre de la ville, un très grand avantage car elle est proche des magasins et plus important de Ichiraku !

« -Oui elle est parfaite. N'est-ce pas Naruto,

-Oui, on sera très bien ici, elle est parfaitement bien située et elle rentre dans notre budget.

-Vous la prenez, fit l'agent immobilier.

-Bien évidemment. Fit le couple à l'unisson.

-Alors contente Hinata, on pourra déménager d'ici deux semaines.

-Oui, c'est super. Il faut maintenant que j'aille faire mon échographie. Tu vins avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. Après tout on va peut-être connaître le sexe du bébé aujourd'hui. »

Une fois dans la salle d'examens, Ino plaça le gel sur le ventre de Hinata et l'échographie apparu. Le couple faisait des yeux rond. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait le bébé aussi avancer, on pouvait maintenant discerner, les membres sauf que les doigts sont encore collés les uns au autres.

« -Vous voulez savoir le sexe ?

-Oui ! Répondit Naruto plus enthousiaste que jamais.

-Et bien regarder ici, je pense que vous pouvez le voir par vous même.

-Oui, c'est un garçon c'est ça ? Répondit Hinata.

-Oui, c'est ça tu as complètement raison, c'est bien un garçon. Il est en pleine forme.

-Trop cool, un garçon ! Fit Naruto, qui bondissait tel un lapin partout dans la pièce. Fou de joie. »

Notre couple marchait main dans la main avec de grands sourires jusqu'aux oreilles. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les interpelle.

« -Eh, Naruto, Hinata comment ça va ?

-Ça va bien. Et toi Sakura, tu as encore grossie depuis la dernière fois. Répondit Naruto.

-NNAARRUUTTOO ! Cria Sakura folle de rage.

-Ça va, Sakura je plaisantais. Fit Naruto qui se caressait la tête où Sakura l'avait frapper.

-Mais dit moi, de où venez-vous tout les deux ?

-Je viens d'aller faire une écho. Répondit Hinata.

-A ce stade là, tu as dû connaître le sexe, non ?

-Oui ! C'est un garçon ! S'égosilla Naruto fou de joie.

-C'est super ça. Moi c'est une fille, tout comme pour Karui. Par cotre pour Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hana et Tamaki c'est un garçon aussi.

-Je crois que c'est une année à garçon. Dit Hinata.

-Oui je pense aussi. »

Notre couple rentra chez lui. Ils avaient fait des courses pour la naissance du bébé. Pour les installer dans la maison. Ils attendaient avec joie, la venue de leur petit garçon.


	7. une naissance mouvementée

Les mois étaient passés et Hinata était à huit de grossesse, le bébé était en pleine forme. Hinata adorait sentir son bébé bouger dans son ventre. Elle se dit que se serait une sensation qui va lui manquer une fois le bébé né. Il s'appellerait Boruto, c'est Naruto qui avait proposé cette idée qu'Hinata accepta sans hésité. La plupart de leurs amies avaient accouché sauf elle et Temari. De voir des couples qui se balader avec des poucettes était devenu monnaie courante.

Hinata était partie cueillir des fruit dans la forêt, à l'entrée du village. Elle cueillait les fruits en caressant et en pensant à Naruto qui est parti s'entraîner. Son panier étant déjà plein elle décida de rentrer préparer une tarte. Hinata était sur le chemin pas très loin de l'entrée du village, quand elle entendit quelqu'un crier. Elle leva vers la direction du cri et aperçu sa sœur les mains attachés et emmener par un ninja renégat vu son bandeau. Hinata ne réfléchie pas et suivit ce shinobi. Elle laissa un message aux gardes pour qu'il le transmette à Naruto quand il rentrera. Elle était presque arriver à la caverne de ce mec quand la réalité la rattrapa, elle était essoufflée. Elle se rappela du bébé, mais c'était sa sœur qui était dans cette grotte et qui sait ce que ce type est en train de lui faire. Elle alla quand même dans la grotte avec pour seule idée en tête de sauver sa sœur.

« -Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'aurais pas dû venir à mon secours dans ton état.

-Je vais très bien et puis tu es ma sœur je ne pouvais pas te laisser capturer sous mes yeux.

-Tiens donc, ta grande sœur est venu à ton secours, comme c'est mignon. Oh mais on dirait que bientôt tu aura un môme. Moi qui était venu pour récupérer un byakugan, maintenant je peux en avoir deux ou trois si on compte le morveux.

-Tu n'auras rien, et tu toucheras encore moins à mon fils. »

Hinata commença à attaquer quand d'un coup, elle s'arrêta net, elle eue une contraction, pensant que ce n'était qu'une contraction parmi tant d'autres, comme elle avait eu depuis quelques mois, elle continuait d'attaquer. Elle réussie à détacher sa sœur. Une contraction encore plus forte la frappa, et un liquide coulait le long de sa jambe. Elle perdait les eaux et allait accoucher, là ! Mais c'est trop tôt ce disait-elle, elle n'est qu'à huit mois de grossesse. Pourquoi avait-elle foncé tête baissée dans son état ? Elle se sentait idiote. Et si, par sa faute son bébé se retrouve avec des problème à cause de sa fougue ?

« -Hinata, ça va ?

-Oui, Hanabi, ne t'occupe pas de moi. Je crois que le bébé va arriver. Dit Hinata entre ses dents le visage déformé par la douleur.

-Quoi, mais tu ne peux pas accoucher ici !

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. J'espère que Naruto a fini son entraînement.

-Pourquoi parles-tu de Naruto ?

-J'ai laissé un message aux gardes pour lui, l'informant de la situation. »

Hinata inspira et expira comme elle l'avait appris au cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Hanabi se battait contre son ravisseur, quand un rasengan le fit voler dans le mur.

« -Naruto, tu es venu. Dit Hinata qui tenait son ventre en essayant de se calmer.

-J'ai reçu ton message, t'es inconsciente d'être parti comme ça alors que t'es enceinte.

-T'inquiètes ça je l'ai remarquer, car Boruto veut sortir maintenant.

-QUOI ! Tu vas accoucher ici !

-On dirait. Mais comment on va faire sans médecin.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit que je m'entraîner avec Sakura, elle est venue avec moi. Fit Naruto avec un immense sourire.

-Tu sais que tu es génial des fois.

-Quoi seulement des fois ?

-Bon moi je vous laisse je rentre informer Kakashi. Répondit Hanabi.

Hinata poussa un cri quand une contraction plus forte vint la surprendre.

-Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Naruto paniqué.

-Emmènes Hinata dans la forêt se sera plus simple si elle accouche contre un arbre.

-D'accord. »

Une fois devant un arbre, Sakura explique quoi faire. Naruto s'adossa donc contre l'arbre pour qu'Hinata puisse s'adosser aussi contre lui, ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose il tint la main de Hinata. A chaque poussée Hinata eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les entrailles, mais grâce aux encouragements de Naruto et de Sakura elle retrouvait le courage de continuer et puis de se dire qu'à la fin elle pourrait voir son fils fût une motivation bien fût au bout de six bonnes heures de travail qu'un cri se fit entendre. Boruto était né !

« -Naruto tu veux couper le cordon ombilicale ?

-Je peux ? Oui je veux.

-Oh, il est trop mignon, il me ressemble.

-Pendant que je fini de m'occuper de Hinata, tu veux bien aller le nettoyer un peu.

-Mais...mais je ne sais pas faire ça.

-Tu le tiens avec un bras et avec ton autre main tu lui passes un peu d'eau sur le corps.

-Bon, si c'est juste ça, ça n'a pas l'air si difficile.

-Ça va Hinata ?

-Je me sens fatiguer.

-Oui c'est totalement normal, vu ce que tu viens de faire. Ne t'inquiètes pas quand Naruto te portera pour t'emmenais à l'hôpital tu pourras dormir.

-D'accord.

-Sakura, j'ai fini !

-Dans ce cas on va pouvoir partir. Toit tu portes Hinata, pour l'emmenais à l'hôpital et moi je prends ton bébé.

-Avant de partir je peux le voir ? Demanda Hinata.

-Bien-sûr, après tout c'est toi qui a tout fait. Regardes notre fils, comme il est beau.

-Comme il te ressemble il ne peut qu'être beau, je me demande s'il aura tes yeux, et le byakugan aussi.

-On pourra se posait ces questions plus tard. D'abord tu vas te reposer, on verra cela plus tard. »

Nos ninjas arrivèrent à l'hôpital, on examina le bébé et Hinata. Le bébé allait parfaitement bien même s'il était né prématurément, il devait tenir de son père pour avoir une pêche pareil. Hinata devrait avoir plus de repos que ce qui est habituellement donner aux mères. Sont accouchement avait rude et pas dans les meilleures conditions possibles, cela avait beaucoup affaiblis Hinata. Elle put se reposer quelques heures avant de recevoir de la visite.

« -Oh, c'est toi Naruto !

-Oui tu as meilleure mine que tout à l'heure, mais tu es encore pâle.

-J'ai pus dormir quelques heures, cela m'a vraiment fait du bien, mais c'est vrai que je me sens encore un peu faible.

-Oui, mais tu as vraiment un travail superbe. Il embrassa Hinata. Et puis regarde moi cette merveille. D'ailleurs, nous sommes officiellement les parents de Boruto Minato Hiashi Uzumaki.

-Oui, ça fait encore un peu bizarre de se dire que maintenant nous sommes vraiment parents.

-Oui c'est vrai mais on va finir par s'y faire.

TOC TOC

-Entrez !

-Oh père, Hanabi !

-Tu vas bien Hinata ? Demanda Hanabi, un peu inquiète.

-Oui ne t'en fais pas, avec un peu de repos j'irai encore mieux.

-Oui, il est trop mignon, mon petit-fils.

-Ça, c'est parce qu'il ressemble à son père. Dit Naruto avec un immense sourire.

-Oui va dire ça. Dit Hanabi qui tira la langue à Naruto

-Vous avez très bien choisi son troisième prénom.

-Oui, c'est Naruto qui a eu l'idée de lui donner comme deuxième et troisième prénom, le prénom de nos pères. Dit Hinata

-Oui, en plus Minato était quelqu'un que j'estimais et respectais beaucoup quand il était encore vivant. Si ce petit pouvait devenir aussi fort que ces parents et ces grands-parents ce serait vraiment bien. »

Ainsi notre couple reçut la visite et les félicitations de tout leurs amis. Tout le monde complimentait le joli minois du nouveau-né, qui après de nombreuses observations a les même yeux de son père.


End file.
